Just One Last Time
by NagiraAkisa
Summary: As the night sets in and the lights go out, a blonde boy would meet a friend and recovers what he lost for so many years back then.


**Hello to all! i would like to thank you for clicking into this story. I came up with the story when I was typing my own encounter with a ghost when i was little. i hope u all will enjoy this story. And I apologize for any grammar errors and my writing style. I'm not really good in English. Thx u. Continue with the story! XD**

* * *

**Just one last time…**

Roxas P.O.V.

It was still dark out when I woke up without any reason. I didn't need to visit the loo and I wasn't thirsty or anything. Groaned in annoyance, I grabbed my cell phone from my bedside table, wondering what time is it. I let my eyes adjust to the sudden light from my phone and I looked at the little numbers on the screen. 4.00 a.m. It's still early and school won't start until next two hours. I placed my phone back to the table and stared at the ceiling. I tossed and turned on my bed, but I couldn't go back to sleep.

'Great. I'm going to stay awake for the next two hours till school starts. Just great…' I thought and turned to lie on my side, tried to make myself comfortable. Suddenly, my bedroom door squeaked softly and it opened slightly. I thought it would be my mom since she always checked on me and my twin brother, Ven when we are asleep when we were young. She got that habit and she checked on us every night, even we're not little children anymore. I was about to say 'hi' when I noticed that who I saw wasn't mom at all. The gap opened large enough for me to see a girl standing outside my room. She has a petite figure, pale skin that seems to glow softly under the dim light on the hallway's wall. She wore a white sundress that ended at her knees and a pair of blue coloured shoe with little glittering on the side. Her short black hair swayed gracefully in the nonexistent wind and her blue eyes looked at me with… sorrow? I looked at her, numerous questions roamed in my head. 'Who is she? What is she doing here in the middle of the night?'

Time passed and it felt like decades, but in reality it's only 2 minutes. I believed that she must think I was sleeping because she didn't make any noise. I saw her mouthed a few words, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. "What is she talking about?" I saw her flinched backward and her eyes widened in shock and I was confused by that. Just then, realization struck me, I was saying out loud just now!

The mysterious girl turned and ran away from the door. 'Crap! She realized I'm awake!' I quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of my room, not caring I was only wearing a slightly baggy jean. Grr... Autumn's night is kinda cold. I looked around and saw the girl went down the stairs in quick speed. "Wait! Don't run!" I cried out to her and ran down the stairs by taking two steps at a time. I was lucky not to lose my footing and tumble down the rest of the way. I saw her running towards the front door and thanks to my quick speed; I was able to catch up to her.

"Wait! Stop!" I shouted and grabbed her wrist. Or I tried to grab her wrist, because my whole palm went all the way through her hand. "What the hell!" I stopped dead and surprisingly, the girl stopped a few feet away from me. I looked at my palm and poked them, to make sure they are solid. 'What happened just now?'

I looked up and observed the girl. She was calm but her face showed a hint of sadness. I wonder why. With the brighter light in the living room, I realized that her eyes were the most beautiful shade of azure I have ever seen and they fitted perfectly with her short black hair. Her skin was paler than I thought and the sundress was not entirely white like I saw just now, there were hints of blue at the V-neckline and also at the hem. When I looked down to her feet, shock and fear struck me hard on the face. **Her feet weren't touching the ground!** I was so shocked that I quickly took a few quick steps back. Nothing came out from my parted lips.

"I-I'm so sorry that I scared you…" The girl-no-ghost girl said and looked down to the ground.

"It-It's okay…" I tried my best to be calm but my body is still trembling heavily. I can't believe I saw a ghost! A real ghost! Not those illusion or holographic ghost! But a _REAL_ ghost! This would do no good to my heart.

"W-Who ar-are y-you?" I asked.

"Xion. Xion Minami." The girl replied softly.

Xion… Why is that name so familiar? "O-oh. He-llo, Xi-on. My na-name is Roxas. Roxas Strife," I introduced myself, she might be a ghost, but that doesn't mean I can be disrespectful towards her.

"I know who are you, Roxas," Xion told me. I was very confused, how she knows me?

"You do? Have we met before?"

Xion looked away from me and said, "Two years ago."

Two years ago? Why couldn't I remember anything! I stretched the back of my head, tried my best to get the memory out.

"Don't. Don't force yourself to remember," Xion said friendly to me. I looked at her curiously and put my hands down to my side. Xion lowered her head and kept staring on the ground, refused to have eye contact with me. She rubbed her arms slightly and raised her head up to look at me. I felt my heart skipped a beat just by looking at her eyes. What is that odd feeling?

"Roxy-I mean, Roxas. Um… How are you lately?" The raven-haired girl asked me.

"Um… Fine I guess."

"Oh. I see. That's good," She said and started to play the hem of her dress with her slender fingers. She looked shyly at me and asked again.

"Are you enjoying the life you have now?" Now, that's a strange question for her to ask.

"Well… I keep on feeling something is missing, but… Yeah. I enjoy it a lot." I simply answered. It was the truth, I kept on feeling something is missing from my life. I just don't know what or who it is. I can hardly remember what happened in the past two years.

Xion smiled warmly and how beautiful she looked when she smiled. I love her smile a lot. How I wish I can look at it for the rest of my days.

"Don't worry, Roxas. Someone will fill that hole in your heart someday…" The next thing I knew, she was floating towards me and warped her arms around my neck, leaning on my shoulder. Cold. Her whole body was very cold. I can even see my own breath, so that's what my breath looked like in cold temperature. I never took notice of it during all the previous winters. She pulled a bit away from the hug we shared just now and looked sadly into my eyes, they were so sad that I can felt my heart was breaking.

"Rox…" When did I have a new nickname? Yet, it sounds so familiar too. Xion smiled again and said, "I'm so glad that I have met you in my life…" She leaned forwards and planted a small kiss on my forehead.

Suddenly, a huge pain struck my head. I groaned in pain and shut my eyes. 'What is going on!' Just then, footages of memories appeared into my head. A black-haired girl and I were eating sea-salt ice-cream, we laughed together, Axel was hanging out with us, both of us put a prank on Mr. Xemnas, kisses we shared on the clock tower. Lastly, a car coming towards us in great speed, there was a crash… and blood… _'I'm so glad that I have met you in my life… Roxas…'_

Everything. I remembered everything. Everything that happened for the past two years. All the forgotten memories. I opened my eyes and noticed that Xion was fading away; her legs were starting to disappear into small shining crystals then into nothingness.

"No! Xion! No!" I warped my arms tightly around her, pulled her into my chest. I don't want her to leave. I want her to be with me. I want to touch her soft lips with mine again and again… Like the old time. She was still fading. Her legs were gone, her torso started to crystallized. "No! Xion! Please, not again!"

A tear rolled down her cheek and the last two sentences that she said to me before she totally disappeared was, "Remember that I love you, Roxas. Always remember that's the truth…"

"No! Xion!" Too late. It was too late. She was gone, disappeared from my sight again. Why? Why can't we at least share one last kiss before she left me, forever? Just one last time? Even better, why can't she be with me forever? Hot tears ran down my cheeks and I fell to my knees. I started to sobbed and turned into a cry… I lost her again… Even how hard, how tight I hold her, she still slid passed through my fingers.

"Xion… Why… WHY!" I screamed and screamed, not caring that I had woken up my twin brother and parents. I sat onto the floor and pulled my legs closer to my chest. I warped around myself and cried softly into my legs. I heard footsteps, clearly from my family members and I felt my mom knelt beside me. She placed her tender loving hands onto my shoulder, asking me what's wrong. I looked up and looked into my mom's bluish eyes, they reminded me so much about Xion.

"Mom…" I said, trembling. "I lost her again…"

"Who, dear?" She asked lovingly.

I fell into my mom's embrace and cried harder into her chest. She warped her arms around me, cooing me softly. "It's okay… Everything is going to be fine…"

"Nothing is going to be fine, mom… I lost her… I lost her again… I lost Xion again…" I heard my mom gasped and my brother said something like 'He remembers...' My mom hugged me tighter, letting me crying my heart out. I cried and cried. I had no idea how long I sat there, crying into my mom's chest. But it felt like hours. When all of my tears dried up, I was exhausted. My mom motioned my dad to carry me back to my room so I can rest. I felt my whole lean body being lifted up and up the stairs and into my room. I let my dad placed me onto my bed and covered my cold body with my blanket.

Mom pulled a chair to my bedside and sat down. I looked at her with my bloodshot eyes, expecting her to explain everything to me. "Honey…" She said and holds my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"You-you're expecting me to explain to you, aren't you?" She asked.

I was tired, too tired to speak. So, I nodded simply.

"All of it or just the accident?" She asked.

"All of them…" I might remember most of them, but there were a lot of my memories were still blurry. I wanted to know all of them, every single one of them clearly.

My mom shifted in her seat and started the explanation.

"Two years ago, we moved into Twilight Town. You went to high school, called Oblivion High, the same school you're studying in now. You fell in love, dear. The first day after you came back from school, you said there is a girl in your class who asked you to be her friend. "Her name is Xion," you told us. I saw how you two got along; you two have been start dating after three months. You and Xion are such lovely couple. You called her every night just to greet her 'goodnight'. You planned a surprise party with your friends for her birthday and you two even spent your school holiday with your friends at the beach. You two also hung out together after school. You were so happy. You smiled everyday and I'm really sure she's the sun in your life. But…" My mom's voice faded away. I braced myself for the bad news I might receive soon. "Five months ago, you and Xion were hanging out to the mall. You two were crossing the road when a lost-control car drove towards you two in very fast speed. Xion… The car was coming to her side, so she got hit badly. You were hit too. Both of you were sent to the hospital quickly but… The hit Xion received was too grave, so… She passed away due to the large amount of blood lost…" My mom snuffled a sob and I felt tears running down from my eyes again. I can't believe that I don't even know my own girlfriend was dead… Mom continued, "You woke up two weeks later, when we asked you are you alright, instead of answering us, you asked us where are we. Dad told you we're in Twilight Town Hospital, but then you said you don't know what is Twilight Town. All of your friends were outside the door, and you said you don't know any of them. That's when we knew you lost your memories. After you got out from the hospital, you restudy in Oblivion High and all your friends retained in their level just to be friends with you again. They said they don't want to leave you alone. All of them wanted to help you get your memories back. The rest of the months, you live like a normal student. But you don't regain any memories at all. Until tonight, that is."

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Aqua, Terra… They all are such great friends. **(A.N. Aqua and Terra are not in the same school as Roxas and the others)**

"How did I hit my head?" I asked.

"You hit the back of your head onto the road very hard. The doctor said that that hit caused your memories lost," my mom answered softly. I moved my hand to the back of my head and felt the scar. Just one hit and all of my memories gone. How weak I am…

The images came back to me once again. Xion was beside me when we were crossing the road. The red car was coming towards us too fast for us to dodge. I remember I did hit the road on the back of my head and I saw blood on my hand after I touched the wound. Xion was in bad shape and she was covered in blood too. I shivered as I remember blood flowing out of her mouth. The last words she told me before we passed out were the same as what she told me just now: _I'm so glad that I have met you in my life._

Another tear fell and I don't bother to wipe it away this time. My mom stood up and placed something hard onto my palm. "Xion's mother told me to give you this once you remember Xion. Goodnight, dear." She planted a kiss on my cheek and exited my room. I brought the item to my eyes and saw a pink shell with a yellow line on it. It was the shell I gave to Xion when we went to the beach during the school holiday. She said she will keep it with her forever. "Xion…" I caressed the shell's surface like caressing a precious jewel. An image of Xion appeared in front of me. She was smiling at me, so I smiled back.

'_Rox… You remember that I love you right?' She asked lovingly._

I chuckled softly and carefully placed the shell into my bedside table's top drawer, beside a blue shell Xion gave me at the beach and other four shells that Xion gave me when I was in a four days coma after a fight with Seifer. I looked back to Xion and said, "Yes, Xi. I remember everything. And I love you too. Forever and ever in my life."

End

* * *

**Well... That's the end. Sorry for the crappy ending. ;P I would like to thank you again for reading the story till the end. I really appreciate it. Thx! ^_^**


End file.
